Slash
Slash is a Ventus Zeon Hylash. Slash is also the deputy leader of the Hurricanian Squad, suceeding a Subterra Ingram= Hawk Ingram. Slash's Mechtogan is Ventus Thorak and his Battle Suit is a Ventus Doomtronic. He is well-known for tag-teaming with Kraken. His full name is Slash Hydrar Trojan. Information Slash is a silent Bakugan and can summon tornadoes in order to build shields. He is a proud and kind Bakugan too. Slash is an imposing Bakugan as he stands menacingly over his opponents. Slash has huge shields made of rock on both his arms. His punches stun the strongest Bakugan and he finishes them off by striking them with the spear on his head. Slash's leaping ability "Wind Jumper" makes him hard to catch during a battle. Personality He's impatient, and does not like to fight, often taking things extremely seriously when brawling. Slash is known for a large rivalry with Splice, due to crushing on Hikari in the same way Splice does. Besides all of that, Slash is quite a friendly Bakugan and known for helping other Bakugan lots. Notable Quotes *"Hey, let's brawl!" *"I'll finish you like a firebreathing dragon" *"Need help?" History In Lash Out, Pyrus Spatterix goes on a rampage, attacking many Bakugan including Slash. Slash and Spatterix battle like BC had never seen, with Slash and Spatterix drawing blood from each other. Slash immediately runs to Spatterix's rescue and bandages his arm after the brawl. During the evening, Slash recieves some taming from BC and agrees to be a primary battling Bakugan of his as a result. 'Ability Cards' *'Tornado Shield - Shamballa Blitz': Adds 200 Gs to Slash. *'Slasher Whirl - Thunder Shooter': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Trapping Ventus': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities and prevents newly added Bakugan or supporting pieces from activating abilities. *'Blaster Zeon': Adds 500 Gs to Slash and nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Blaster Rapid Style - Carnage Fury': Slash, Core, and Spatterix must all be in battle to activate this, subtracting 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Thunder Harvey Cannon': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Slash. *'Tornado Slash Thunder': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Slash Lash': Adds 600 Gs to Slash. *'Hurricane Shamballa': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. *'Sky Flash Kick': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Slash and adds 300 Gs to all Mechtogan on the battlefield. *'Cannon Fire - Boost Wind': Adds 300 Gs to Slash. Also, the opponent loses 200 Gs for each ability they have activated. *'Wind Pulse': If the opponent is not Ventus-attributed, Slash automatically wins. *'Hurricanian Shroud': If all the Bakugan on the field are Hurricanian, Slash can extract any G-Power level from them he likes. *'Tornado Alley': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and adds the opponent's current Gs to Slash. *'Wind Jumper': The next 4 turns are given to Slash. *'Ventus Overdrive': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities and adds 200 Gs to Slash. Relationships Gallery Hurrricanian Slash.png|Slash in his Hurricanian colour scheme Hurricanian Slash.jpg|Slash's Hurricanian colour scheme Trivia *He shares the Ability Card Blaster Rapid Style - Carnage Fury with Core (when Aquos) and Pyrus Spatterix. *Slash does not appear in season 3. Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Baku-Cool Category:Hurricanians Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Hurricanian Squad